Akatsuki Love story
by ShadowsOfBlueDarkness
Summary: This is my first story, so pleaze no player hate. Grace a young girl is forced to join akatsuki only to find out that she has a crush YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHO SHE LIKES I'm not that good with summarys Ill R&R your story if you R&R mine


**note: i do not own naruto**

name: Grace

personality: Fun-loving, eazy going, kind, funny, can be annoying at some times, is short tempered at times when angryed, guys like you becuz of ur looks and strength

Strength: fire and lighting elements, you're very quick and stealthy, and you are a quick thinker and learner, you can summon a justu/seal of a wolf

weaknesses: water elements and someone being stronger and beating the crap out of you

Rank: A newbie Anbu

Age: 18-19 years old

Weapon: you have blade in your runners that slice out when you put your feet a certan way, you carry a skinny sword and a machete

past: Mostly your WHOLE familly is dead cuz of bandits that raged though your village, you were the ONLY ONE who suvived. So your kinda like a missing-nin but you didnt ditch your village (if you know what i mean) After your village completly being wiped out, you end up learning the harsh ways of life. soon later you find a person named Trip, he ends up being your best friend (he teach you the elements and other stuff and he gave you his sword) But sadly he gets killed by one of the sand ninjas, you are angry and sad you try and find to get your revenge on the sand ninja

your pov.

You open your eyes, theres a blue sky with a cloud in it. You remember that you slept under an oak, grabbing your sword thats right beside you, you get up. quickly finding a trail, you follow it. After a while of walking you find a ramen shop(?) remebering how hungry you were, you went in

*i hope i have enough to buy a figgin bowl of ramen* you thought

The man behind the corner came up and said "Hello what would you like to order" he asked

"your cheapest ramen" you say, he nods, you look to your left and see two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. One guy has brownish skin tone with a mask over mouth and nose, while the other guy has whiteish silver hair and a 3 bladed scyth, from what you could see he had purple pink eyes. the ramen man comes with your ordered ramen

"thanks" you say, he nods. *man are these people scared to talk or somethin?* you thought as you started to eat your ramen. You feel someone watching you, you glance to where the red cloud guys were, they were STAREING at you. Feeling arkward you quickly finished up the ramen and payed and left. when you were just about to leave the ramen shop someone called "hey lady" you stop and look around, you look at the brown skin tone guy, he gets up and walks towards you, the white/silver haired guy follows too

"what" you say

"whats your name" asks the brown skin tone guy

"why you wanna know" you say defensely

"because i wanna know" in the same tone as you.

"Grace" you say, he looks at the white/silver guy

"thats her" he says, you turn around and walk out, leaving them there, you do this teleport thingy to tree to tree, you quickly glance back, a kunai skits your left cheek you stop and grab a kunai from your kunai pocket on the side of your black pants, you throw it. It skits the white/silver haired guys face.

"ts you got me" said the white/silver haired guy said

"then maybe you should be move carefull" said the brown skin tone guy mockingly

"shut the fuck up kakuzu" yelled the white/silver haired guy

"No i wont shut the fuck up, why dont you?" said kakuzu

"NO" said the white/silver guy. You watching the two guys fighting (anime sweat drop) figureing that they were'nt watching, you teleport. After at least teleporting to tree to tree for 35 mins you think that you'd take a break.

((Hidan's pov.))

"Look you stupid dick, you scared her off" you yelled

"Stop fuckin' yelling, you slut" he yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK! IM NOT A FUCKING GIRL, if your calling me a slut, THEN YOUR A WHORE! you yelled even louder

"c'mon lets go find her, and stop yelling, pein can probably hear you" he said

"like i fucking care, he can go eat dick" you say, you and Kakuzu teleport to find Grace. (~an hour later~)

"AGGGHHH this taking so friggin long" you said

"hmm i wonder where she hid" kakuzu said

((Grace pov))

*i wonder if those guy noticed that i left* you thought, then hearing a "there she is". you stop and turned around. Once again a kunai skits your face

"watch it" you yell at them, kakuzu looks at hidan

"yeah watch it" he says mockingly

"shut up, lets do our fuckin' mission" he says

"fine" kakuzu walks up to you

"join akatsuki or die" he says, you stand there as if to say WTF? He sighs

"c'mon" he grabs your arm and drags you

"RAPEIST" you yell

"im not a fuckin' rapeist" he says, you grab a kunai from your pocket and stabs his hand, he drops your hand. Getting up quickly you get your sword and swing, he dogesit pretty quickly. jumping back from the attack from the 3 bladed scyth guy, you swing your sword, it just touched his cheek. out of the corner of your eye you see a hand. Trying to dodge it (but couldnt) you got grabbed by the neck (D8)

"you ether join or die" he says again. you black out from the pressure around your neck

**(vote for who you would think that would be the best for Grace ^-^)**


End file.
